Ladders and Stars
by DreamerLove15
Summary: "I've got a ladder, just let me climb." What happens after Girlfriends and Girl friends. It's cute. It's good. I pinky promise. One-shot. Must read. Go. And while you're reading this, go listen to Oh My Stars by Andrew Belle on YouTube. Picture provided by some lovely Auslly shipper on Tumblr. Okay I'm done rambling, go ahead and read please. :)


_Thanks again, Ally. _

That was about it, and then he'd walked away, probably to play more video games with Kira. Why had I done this? It was the most cliche thing to do, to fall for your best friend. Even after the picnic with Trish up in the practice room, my heart was... weary. Because just a couple hours ago Austin and I had been in here, practicing the perfect date. I could picture it distinctly in my mind:

Lying on a blanket spread out onto the grass. Austin had his arm around me, and my head leaned against his shoulder. We were a perfect fit. My arms wouldn't be itching. I'd be caught up in the proposal scene, even if the movie was silent. It would be...

_perfect._

**__**** God Ally, get a grip. He's your best friend. Not your boyfriend.**

Yeah? Well... maybe I want him to be.

** You and Austin? Together? Come on Ally, what kind of sick joke is that? He likes Kira now. She's an actress, she doesn't have stage fright-**

Shut up.

** Her dad is a big music producer. She loves video games and having fun and parties and I'm sure she wouldn't be scared of going down some silly little water slide with Austin.**

Shut up!

** You're nothing compared to her. Nothing.**

The argument between myself and I bounced back and forth. I needed air. I needed to breathe. Dad was at another convention. Trish had left earlier because she had to get back home. And Austin...

But I didn't want to think about Austin. I sighed, picking myself up off the piano bench and walking over to the window. A soft, warm breeze flew in. I buried my face into my hands. How could I have let this happen? How could I have fallen for my best friend? And how was I supposed to act around him now? Disaster was already beginning to strike, I mean, I'd punched him on the arm, I'd called him "pal..." Could I be any more obvious?

_Sometimes the perfect girl is closer than you think._

__ I laughed. Oh Trish. Thanks for helping but... I wasn't the perfect girl. Austin wanted someone spontaneous, someone fun. I was bland, no matter how many times he called me "talented." Compared to Kira? God, no. Instead I lifted my head to look at the stars, squeezing my eyes shut.

_I wish... _

Austin would choose me instead. Austin would notice me the way he noticed Kira. For Kira to suddenly break out into grass hives and look so hideous that Austin would never want to go out with her again.

_...he was here. _

__ "Psst!" a voice whispered.

I jumped and screamed. "Who's there?" I yelled frantically, then grabbed the first thing I could use to defend myself. "I have heart shaped salami!" Okay, maybe not the best combat item...

"Ally, it's me!" the voice whispered again, and my eyes widened. I wiped away the tears quickly.

"Austin? What are you doing here, it's almost midnight!" I hissed.

"Just let me up!"

"How?"

"I have a ladder, just let me climb."

"Austin..."

"Ally, come on, just move okay?"

How could I resist? I had wished for him to be here, and here he was. I moved out of the way, trying not to laugh as he struggled to climb his way up. When he made it, he practically tumbled through the window. I rushed over.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked up at me, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Fine."

I crossed my arms. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked. And then I felt that stupid pitter patter in my chest. The sound of hope. Maybe he would tell me that he'd been wrong, that I was his choice, not Kira, that-

"Just wanted some of those heart shaped salamis," he said, shrugging. I felt my shoulders slump.

"Oh." What else was I supposed to say? I handed him the container as we both headed to the piano bench.

"You know Ally, I never got to tell you what happened on the date," Austin pointed out, chomping on his salami. I remember, I'd been so caught up in my feelings for Austin that I'd used a heart shaped cookie cutter to slice the salami. And now he was eating it. He was pretty much eating my feelings. OH MY GOD I NEEDED TO STOP. I snapped back to attention.

"Well tell me!" I exclaimed, forcing a smile. My ears felt themselves closing but I tried to listen carefully.

"So I offered her a towel to dry up and she gave me the prettiest smile," Austin sighed.

I cringed. "Aww, really?"

"Yeah, and then when we were walking to Dez's house, and I held her hand."

I felt something pricking at the corners of my eyes.

"And you know that feeling, when your heart just wants to explode and you don't understand why but you do at the same time? That's exactly how I felt. My heart really was beating out of my chest."

It was slipping down my cheek now. I quickly swiped it away. Austin looked at me.

"You know what I mean?" he asked, smiling. What was I supposed to say?

"Yeah," I replied, weakly smiling. "I know exactly what you mean."


End file.
